Klugetown Quests
These are the quests available after unlocking Klugetown. Main questline Rainbow Dash: Hellooooo, KLUGE... town... Wow. I know your hometown was kinda scary the LAST time we were here, Capper, but... uh... It's kinda gotten worse? Capper: *sigh...* You don't gotta tell me twice. After you folks breezed through this place, my Homebird Celaeno and I took down the local mob boss... Guess it didn't help property values. Fluttershy: W-ell, I think it looks... um... like a very nice place to live...? Celaeno: By a pirate's standards, sure -- but it still smells like an airship's galley on a hot day. And those buildings... don't exactly look safe. Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We could talk about this all day... or we could DO something about it! Capper, Celaeno... I know we were only planning to bring you back here -- but we'd be happy to fix it up, too! Capper: Seriously...? You'd help us out? After everything Celaeno and I put you through-- Rarity: Say no more, mon ami! After all: If not for spontaneous urban renwal, what are friends FOR? First Wings First... | reward = | outro = When it comes to making things look bright and shiny, Rarity can't be beat! *sigh* Isn't she just the best? }} Rainbow Dash: Welp, I'm back. And you guys'll NEVER guess what the rest of the town looks like! Pinkie Pie : Ooh! Ooh! Let me! Let me! Ummm... AN INSURANCE RISK!!! Rainbow Dash: DING DING DING!!! We have a winner! I mean, I was GONNA say "a dump," but that's close enough. Applejack: Well, that settles it: less gabbin', more cleanin'! We got a big job on our hooves, ponies! ... And cat. ... And parrot. Twilight Sparkle: I guess there ARE a lot of us... I know! Why don't we split up? To Market, To Market | skip1 = | times2 = 5 | task2 = Send Twilight Sparkle to research urban planning | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | times3 = 1 | task3 = Get to the City Market! | cost3 = | skip3 = | reward = | outro = I want to help rebuild too -- but the last time I was at that market, somepony tried to BUY me... it was... kind of awkward. }} * To unlock City Market, you must fulfill the following requirements or pay : ** Score 25,000 points in the Crystal Mine mini-game ** Buy 3 Market Tents ** Bring 50 Shards of Honesty Of Planning and Pirates | times2 = 5 | task2 = Clean up some more junk | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = | times3 = 1 | task3 = Get to Pirate's Bay! | cost3 = | skip3 = | reward = | outro = Looks like Dash can speak those pirates' language. I've been studying my "Ayes" and "Arrrs" for months, and they're STILL hard to figure out... }} * To unlock Pirates' Bay, you must fulfill the following requirements or pay : ** Buy 1 Pirates' Chest ** Bring 100 Shards of Laughter ** Score 15,000 points in the Equestria Girls mini-game ** Bring 25 Shards of Magic Repairing and unlocking the Klugetown Bazaar This questline is triggered upon unlocking City Market. Capper: Ahh... the marketplace. My old stalking grounds... not that it's much to look at anymore. Verko must've really done a number on this place before we took him down... Twilight Sparkle: Beating a crime boss like that must've been really hard work! And it'll probably take even more to convince the merchants that they can come back to work safely... Twilight Sparkle: Capper... You know this area a lot better than I do... Why don't you take charge of rebuilding it? Capper: Eh... why not? First time for everything... and it can't be worse than running an unlicensed game of three-card kitty from the back of a fertilizer cart. {THAT was a rough couple weeks...) Clean Sweep | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Twilight Sparkle to plan a trash pick-up schedule with Applejack (3 hours) | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = | reward = | outro = Y'know, Twilight asks me to take out HER trash, sometimes... but this looks a lot harder! I'm not sure if even I could set THAT stuff on fire... }} Hard Sell | reward = | outro = I'm glad Twilight's the one negotiating with that lady... She seems nice, I guess, but I'd be scared she might poke me by accident! }} Opening Day | skip1 = | times2 = 2 | task2 = Build a Pirates' Chest | cost2 = | skip2 = | reward = | outro = ALL RIGHT -- we did it! And I don't see any stalls advertising "purple lizards"... so I guess I'm safe, too. (I'm NOT a lizard, by the way!) }} Capper: Hold onto your wallets, kitties and gentlecats -- 'cause the all-new Klugetown Bazaar is OPEN FOR BUSINESS! Heh... I must've been an urban planner in one of my other nine lives... Twilight Sparkle: Yeah!!! I knew you could do it, Capper! Applejack: I'm proud of you, too -- but... uh... we may have a problem. Some of the salesfolk've been hearin' noises comin' from the old Storm Guard camp -- they say it's scarin' customers away. Fluttershy: The Storm Guards? Oh, my... I know there were some of them in Klugetown, before... but I thought they all would have gone away when the Storm King did... Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Me too, Fluttershy... We should go over there and investigate. Capper -- are you okay to hold down the fort here in the marketplace until we get back? Capper: Gotcha, Princess. Stay cool out there, all right? Repairing Airship Docks and welcoming Mullet This questline is triggered upon unlocking Pirates' Bay. Captain Celaeno: Here she is, fillies: the Sky Pirates' home port! She's just... ah... looking slightly messier than usual... Rarity: SLIGHTLY?! Good Celestia, parrot -- how do you even LIVE? Captain Celaeno: Adventurously! But even scalawags like me and my crew appreciate a welcoming port to come home to... and with the docks in this state, I'm not even sure we could moor our ship here! Rainbow Dash: Well, THAT ain't gonna fly... Pinkie Pie: LITERALLY! Hehehe! Steady As She Goes! | reward = | outro = I know she's not exactly kicking Storm Creature booty at the moment... but it's still pretty cool to see Captain Celaeno in action! }} Neighborhood Watch | times2 = 3 | task2 = Send Twilight Sparkle to convince Klugetowners that the Bay is safe (3 hours) | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | reward = Mullet | outro = Between Twilight's smarts and Pinkie's... spirit, my friends can get ANYTHING done! Those townies look WAY happier, now! }} Pinkie Pie: Well, THAT was easy-peasy! I just started singing and tossing confetti around, and everypony was out on the streets again in NO time!!! ... I think they might've been confused? Mullet: Yaharr! Well, whatever you did -- it's workin'! Captain, the Bay's back to its old self again -- and we're ready to open the doors for trade 'n' adventure once more! Captain Celaeno: First Mate Mullet! And Boyle, and Lix, too... you're finally back! Boyle: That we are, Captain! We DID take a detour through the old Steamworks District -- but there's naught that could keep us away for long! Captain Celaeno: Awww... Fixing up our home's one thing -- but having my crew at my side? That's what REALLY warms this old sky dog's heart! Rainbow Dash: I am LITERALLY surrounded by pirates right now... This... is so... AWESOME! But, wait -- what were you guys saying about the Steamworks District, again? Lix Spittle: Heh... Well, that's a bit of a secret. Next time you have a moment, head over there with us... we'll fill you in. * To unlock the Steamworks District, you must fulfill the following requirements or pay : ** Score 80,000 points in the Crystal Mine mini-game ** Score 40,000 points in the Equestria Girls mini-game ** Buy 1 Lighthouse ** Bring 120 Shards of Kindness Repairing and unlocking the Dusty Mill This questline is triggered upon unlocking Steamworks District. Rainbow Dash: HA! Avast, ye hearties -- I FOUND you! ... In front of what I GUESS is some kind of giant trash pile? Seriously, of all the places to bury your secret awesome pirate treasure... why HERE? Mullet: Treasure...? WHAT treasure?! This is just a scrapyard that Lix and Boyle have been TRYIN' to talk me into fixin' up -- though WHY, I can't fathom for me life... Lix Spittle: That's because we ain't rightly made our case, Mullet! Think on it: Before it got wrecked, wasn't this the district that had all the airship factories in it? 'Cause if it WAS, then... Boyle: ...Then it COULD be where we build a brand-new fleet!!! A handsome squadron of airships, all flying the sky pirate flag! TELL me that don't set your heart aflutter, Mate! Rainbow Dash: Y-you mean, if we can get the Steamworks District working again, you guys'll make MORE pirate ships?! Maybe even with room for ME on one of 'em?! Mullet: Uh... sure, lass, whatever ye say... Mullet: But one thing's for certain: Lix? Boyle? You two make one convincin' argument! Now... let's whip this place into shape! Cruise Ruse |level = --}}Category: Quests Category:MLP Movie Quests